The Past
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: Long ago, a small wolf by the name of Humphrey was living a happy life with his family...His real family, until one day. This is his story and how he lost his family.
1. Chapter 1

The Past

Chapter 1

Humphrey opened his eyes...Yawning with a stretch as he pulled himself up off the ground. A glorious light shone in upon them, blinding him as he opened his eyes. He slowly reopened them, as to allow them to grow used to the light's intensity.  
He took another step out of the den, and found that the world was perfect. Not a single gray cloud, flourishing green fields of grass, bright, thriving flowers and a beautifully sunny sky.  
"Wow." He whispered. "It's amazing." Stepping completely from his den. "It's beautiful." He whispered.  
"It sure is."  
He looked over beside him to see Cailynn standing beside him. She looked down on her little brother, beaming with joy. Humphrey was stricken by the outstanding view before him, that his body locked up and he could not move.  
But a day like this was not one to be wasted by just standing around, so a grin crossed Cailynn's face when she thought of an idea.  
"First one to that tree there wins." She declared, pointing out to the single, solitary tree that sat upon a single hill.  
"Huh." Humphrey uttered, turning just in time to see his older sister take off.  
Without hesitation, he took off after her, not stopping, not thinking. He focused himself solely on beating his older sister. He poured all his strength into his legs and continued to push himself until eventually he caught up with her. However, it was not enough to beat her, for she had already reached the tree moment before he could.  
"Aw..." He panted "I'll never be able to beat you. You're just too fast."  
Cailynn couldn't help but chuckle.  
She picked him up; using the incredible strength she possessed on each of her nine tails and placed him beside her. "One day Humphrey, you will be a strong Alpha, a fully trained alpha, and you will be faster and stronger than everyone." She said warmly, rubbing her nose with his.  
"You really think so?" He said, smiling widely.  
"I know so." Was her reply.  
"I love you Cailynn." He whispered.  
The six month old pup jumped up, latching onto his 2 year old sister, holding her in a warm embrace. She happily returned the embrace. "I love you too." She loved Humphrey, more than anything. Even though she was older, he had shown her so many things. He was an alpha with an Omega's heart. He showed her how to laugh, how to love. He looked up to her, and she appreciated his love.  
She rolled over on her back, gazing up at the clouds. Both of them had it good. Peace, love, no famine, everything was perfect, and they couldn't be any happier.  
However, unbeknownst to them, things were about to take a turn for the worst, as a growl could be heard from behind. It belonged to no one they knew, so they were instantly on their feet and facing the unknown.  
Three stranger wolves began to surround them.  
Fear shot through Humphrey as when realized that these wolves were not looking to share a friendly conversation. They looked like they were ready to fight.  
"Look at this freak." One laughed. "She's got nine tails...That's eight extra limbs to rip from her body."  
The other two wolves chuckled evilly.  
Humphrey, who was so frightened by this sudden turn of events looked up to Cailynn and wondered how it was that she herself was not scared. She stood strong and firm.  
"C-Cailynn?" He whimpered.  
"Humphrey..." She began, not allowing any of the three to leave her field of vision. "Close your eyes and do not open them unless I say so." She commanded.  
Humphrey did as told and covered his eyes, burying his face beneath his paws as he cowered behind his sister.  
He had seen fights, but had never experienced anything like this.  
As they fought, though he could not see and did not want, he bore witness to it all through sound. He could hear the growls, the snarls. The sound of bodies hitting the ground. He could hear claws slicing through flesh, and finally a yelp and everything went silent.  
"Humphrey..." Cailynn said, placing her paw on his shoulder. "You can open your eyes now."  
But Humphrey did not respond, he still hid beneath his paws. For a pup his age, this experience was psychologically scarring, and would affect him for the rest of his life.  
"Humphrey!" She commanded. "Open your eyes now!"  
Rarely ever did she shout at him, or anyone for that matter, she normally asked kindly, with a soft voice, hardly ever raising her voice. So when she raised her voice, he knew to obey.  
He pulled his face from his paws and uncovered one eye, ready to hide again should he see something frightening. The first thing he saw was Cailynn standing before him, her muzzle, paws and legs stained with blood. He knew she was going to win because she was the strongest wolf he knew. But the whole thing had still scared him. When he found it clear and safe, he opened both eyes and stood close to Cailynn for safety. Thought it was over, he was still frightened.  
"Come on Humphrey." She said, barely able to breathe. "We need to...to find mom and dad."  
She turned, leading them back home.  
Humphrey looked over the wolves as they started home. He was too young to understand death, he had never been exposed to it.  
"Careful Cailynn." He said cautiously. "They might get back up."

Cailynn shook her head. "No, they're not going anywhere." He replied.  
Humphrey looked forward, following closely.

**HERE'S ANOTHER STORY I'VE BEEN WORKING ON, ALSO A THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS. YOU ARE APPRECIATED. NOW…GO READ MOJOTHEOMEGAWOLF'S STORIES. THEIR REALLY GOOD. HOPE YOU ENJOYED BYE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cailynn managed to get both her and her brother home unscathed.  
"Mom! Dad!" She called sprinting into the den.  
She stopped, looking around the den, an before she could even turn around, she felt something strike the back of her head. She couldn't react, and was unconscious before she even hit the floor, leaving poor little Humphrey all on his own.  
"Cailynn!" He screamed, shaking her violently. "Wake up."  
She did not answer, and the blood pouring down the back of her face did not help his psychological state at all.  
"Please wake up!"  
When she did not answer he looked up to the wolf standing over them.  
His fur was jet black and he wore an evil grin that fit his tyrannical eyes.  
"Go away!" He screamed, swiping his paw at the wolf.  
The wolf just chuckled, then threw Humphrey into the wall.  
He felt his body explored as he made contact with the wall.  
He yelped with pain as he landed hard on the ground.  
His whole body burned, he felt like all his tiny bones ha been broken. Still he picked himself back up. He had to fight back, he had to. Cailynn could not save him, and she could not protect him, he had to protect her.  
He threw himself at the wolf, burning with unbelievable rage.  
He wasted no time disposing of the wolf as Humphrey slit his throat. He landed, out of breath and amazed at his own abilities. He turned his attention back to Cailynn, who had was still lying unconscious on the ground.  
"Sis?" He whispered, nudging her gently.  
Before he could even blink, he felt a sudden and powerful force strike his gut, knocking him to the ground. He struggled, gasping for air. Pain consumed him and his body was no longer under his control, as he could not move. He simply lied there, groaning, drowning in pain.  
Another wolf had snuck up on him when he wasn't looking, and he wasn't alone. He had five other wolves following him. They just stood over him, laughing at him as he suffered.  
"Alright..." One snickered. "Let's kill him."  
Fear once again controlled Humphrey, locking his body in place as he closed his eyes and waited for the deed to be done. However, he would not perish today.  
A groan came from the corner of the room, drawing everyone's attention to Cailynn's unconscious and bloody body as it began to move. She was conscious. She picked herself up off the ground.  
"Oh boy, that's going to hurt in the morning." She muttered, rubbing the back of her head.  
She looked up and saw Humphrey pinned to the ground.  
She immediately sprung into action, knocking the wolf off of Humphrey.  
"If you know what's good for ya, you'll leave." She threatened, bearing her teeth.  
Again, the five wolves just laughed at her threat, believing her to be outnumbered. She was though. It was five against one. How could she fight not just for her life, but Humphrey's as well, and all at the same time.  
It all seemed impossible to the ordinary wolf, but she showed no fear. She stood prepared to fight...to kill and should fate say so, die.  
When the wolves saw that she was serious, they too readied themselves for a fight.  
All at once they attacked, and proved too much for her to handle all at once. Or so it would seem.  
Cailynn brushed it off like nothing, throwing two of them off of her, and knocking the other three back with two of her tails. The fifth was wasn't as lucky for he had gotten his neck caught in her jaws and was soon sent flying through the air at one of his comrades, smashing him between his dead corpse and the rocky wall.  
Cailynn's fighting style and tactics proved effective and efficient, as she was able to dodge their attacks and counter with her own. She seemed invincible, but she could not do it all. She couldn't keep it up forever, she was already beginning to tire out, and the fact that her opponents, no matter how many times she struck at them, they just kept getting back up. Not to mention that three more wolves joined the fray, replacing the three she had killed.  
Finally, her fatigue got the best of her, as she failed to dodge a single blow. She stumbled back, struggling to regain her breath. She would not get the chance. Her foes had seen her fight, and would not allow her to retaliate. She was rammed and thrown against the wall. She groaned in pain, receiving blow after blow.  
Again, she was knocked to the ground, and was not given the chance to recover as she was struck again, this time the wolf's claws dug deep into her skin, leaving three long gashes across her face.  
She fell back, unable to move, beaten half to death and starved of oxygen as she had yet been able to catch her breath. Blood poured out of her body from her every wound.  
She no longer had the strength to continue, to fight back. He just lied there in her own blood, drowning in pain. She tried to get back up, but an enormous pain shot through her like claws through flesh.  
With Cailynn incapacitated, the wolves saw their chance to eliminate her. A large jet black wolf with bitter yellow eyes and an evil smug, stood over her, pressing his paw against her chest, holding her to the ground.  
Cailynn winced at the pain as the wolf began adding more and more strength.  
She could feel the pressure rising and her chest giving away to the strength. She cried out in pain as the wolf pressed harder and harder, but soon was unable to breathe at all.  
"Now you may die." He growled.  
She closed her eyes as she tried to fight back the pain.  
Humphrey, who had witnessed all of this as he cowered in the corner, saw his sister's fate unfolding before them, and though pain shot through his body, his will, his desire to preserve the life of his sister, who was at the mercy of these evil wolves, drove him to action.  
He gave a shout as he launched himself at his sister's attacker, slicing open the wolf's throat.  
The wolf fell over, dead before he hit the ground, and with him dead, the pressure on Cailynn's chest was relieved.  
She began coughing as she desperately struggled, gasping for air. She gently began swallowing air, as just the slightest motion in her chest struck her with an unbelievable pain.  
Humphrey managed to kill another wolf before he was finally tossed aside.  
Cailynn watched her brave little brother with her half-conscious eyes.  
She could not stand to watch them beat him as they had her.  
With every last ounce of strength she had, she picked herself up, and started limping over to him.  
With all the other wolves distracted, they would not expect her.  
She threw herself at her brother's attacker, catching his neck in her jaws. She but down hard. She heard her victim's neck snap and felt the blood spill over into her mouth.  
She threw the corpse aside and turned in time to see another wolf charge Humphrey.  
She launched herself through the air, soaring straight in front of Humphrey. Humphrey's would be Killer struck, not Humphrey but Cailynn.  
The already great pained intensified as she felt the blood drain from her stomach, but almost instantly she felt nothing, and landed hard, unconscious before she even hit the ground.  
Blood exploded from her stomach, soaking the two other wolves in her blood.  
Humphrey backed up, held against the wall, realizing that without the help of his sister, they were both going to die. Humphrey jumped forward, barely catching another wolf's throat with his claws. Though it was a successful attack and had killed the wolf, the last wolf slammed Humphrey against the wall.  
He cried out in pain as he was engulfed with a fiery feeling of pain.  
He now lied on the ground, half conscious and beaten near death, unable to move. The wolf stood over him.  
"You will suffer." The wolf growled.  
Humphrey was then hoisted off the ground by the scruff of his neck and once more thrown against the wall.  
But his torment did not end there. The wolf retrieved him, and slowly cut open Humphrey's sides. Pain induced tears rolled down his cheeks as he howled with pain.  
"Now..." The wolf grinned. "You can die."  
Humphrey gasped for air as he awaited his seemingly inevitable fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything seemed to slow down and stop as his fate drew nearer . He took in everything around him, savoy ring the few moments that remained.

He had experienced so much in one day. He was shown death, felt joy and excruciating pain, fear, all in one day, and now, he himself was going to die.

He looked over to his beaten sister, lying unconscious beside him, and then to the corpses that littered the den. He then drew his attention back to the wolf before him and time sped back up as he shut tightly his eyes.

He heard the sound of claws ripping through flesh, he felt the blood soak his coat, but felt nothing.

He was still alive? He opened his eyes and saw the wolf lying on the floor choking on his own blood.

He then looked to the wolf that had saved him. The possibilities of who it could have been swarmed through his mind, but it had been the wolf he had least expected.

"Cailynn? How? I thought you were..." He swallowed his words, fearful of their meaning.

"Are you kidding me? Like they could kill me?"

"So...You were..."

"Playing Possum." She replied with a grin.

"But what about your injuries?" He whispered with care and concern.

"It's gonna take a little more than a couple of scratches to bring me down. Besides, I couldn't leave you to fight them all on your own." She smirked, her voice hoarse with pain twisted up inside of it.

Suddenly, her left front leg collapsed, and she cried out in pain as she struggled to hold herself up.

Humphrey was quick to react pushing her back on her feet.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just gonna take a nap." She said with slurred words.

She then passed out, falling over on the poor Humphrey, who struggle to remove himself from beneath her, as he lacked the strength an energy to do so.

It was around this time that His older sister Kylee came running in.

"Cailynn?" She called, looking first to the unconscious body Lyon on the floor. Kylee gasped as she was instantly by her side.

"Humphrey?"

"Right here." He replied.

Kylee pulled her sister off of Humphrey, letting him free.

"Thanks sis." He replied. "But where is Mom...and Dad?"

Kylee quickly looked back outside the den.

"I don't know, but they told me to get you two and leave." She informed, picking Cailynn up off the ground.

Humphrey was hesitant to follow. He did not wish to leave his home, and especially without his mother and father.

"Humphrey." She called back to him. "Let's go!"

With that, the two evacuated, heading deep into the wilderness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Humphrey ran as fast as he could, doing his best to keep up with Kylee, but she was incredibly fast, even with Cailynn on her back.

His muscles burned and he felt as though his lungs were going to explode.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped, but did not seem out of breath as Humphrey did.

She looked all around.

"W-What is it?" Humphrey questioned.

She did not answer, she just continued to search around.

She paused, awestruck.

"I've got an idea." She whispered. "Humphrey." She commanded gesturing to a puddle of mud.

"I want you to jump in and get as dirty as you can.

"O-okay." He said hesitantly.

He quickly obeyed her order, wallowing in the dirt and mud.

"Now go hide in that bush."

He turned, diving into a large bush that hid him well.

Kylee did the same, smothering mud on herself and Cailynn before jumping into the bush with Humphrey.

"W-why..." Humphrey started, only to have his sister clamp his mouth shut with her paw.

"Shhh." She whispered, facing back to the small path in front of them.

As if on cue, a small group of wolves came running by.

Somehow, and he none of them cared how, the group managed to move right past them without even noticing them.

"Well..." Kylee began as she stood up. "We should be moving again."

Humphrey nodded and began to follow her, but Kylee felt something moving on her back.

Her head whipped around quickly, her eyes drawn to her sisters moving body.

She set her down gently and nudged her.

"Cailynn?" She began.

Cailynn sat up. "K-Kylee?"

Kylee wrapped her arms lovingly around her sister.

"Thank God your alive." She said, almost crying herself, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

This was a first for Humphrey. Never had he seen his eldest sister cry. It left him dumbfounded. At his age, he did not realize that one could cry from happiness. He was but a six month old pup, still, he knew of and had seen things that not many other pups his age had.

"Well." Cailynn replied, her words still slurring around. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So arrogant, so self reliant. You're definitely my little sister."

Cailynn returned the embrace, looking straight to Humphrey when Kylee released her.

"Humphrey!" She said joyfully.

Humphrey jumped into her arms. He loved his sisters both very much and aspired to be just like and hopefully better, but since Kylee was already 2 and a half, she was out hunting and flirting with the males. Cailynn however stayed home everyday and played with Humphrey. He really adored his sister Cailynn who had protected and saved his life not once, not twice, but three times. Cailynn spent more time with Humphrey then his own parents, so they had bonded the most. Though he still loved his family equally as much.

"You're okay." She whispered to him.

Humphrey simply nodded as he squeezed her tighter. "Me? You almost died."

Cailynn simply grinned. "Of course." She laughed sarcastically before turning back to Kylee.

"So...what now?"

Kylee turned, heading off. "We keep moving."

Humphrey and Cailynn looked to each other and rolled their eyes before following her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For hours they had been walking now, and night had already begun to settle in. Their muscles burned, and they were both tired, ready to fall over and asleep any second.

Kylee however, was far from it, she could go another whole day if she needed to, but finally, she brought them to a stop, in the middle of a clearing.

She looked around, searching her surroundings for any possible form of shelter.

Humphrey and Cailynn, relieved to have some time to rest their tired muscles, fell back on their haunches, only to stand back up when Kylee called them.

"Okay, we'll take shelter in that cave for tonight, and in the morning, we'll start moving again." She explained.

Cailynn and Humphrey followed her paw to see a large cave that was seemingly empty.

They were too tired to rush, but they still hurried, and as soon as they were inside, they fell to the ground, ready to fall asleep.

Cailynn, however, was curious as to why Kylee hasn't joined them. She looked up and found that she was still outside.

"Kylee? Aren't you going to sleep?"

She shook her head.

"No, I think we're being followed. So go back to sleep."

Cailynn started to protest. "But you need your sleep."

Kylee scowled Cailynn. "My job is to protect the both of you, and yours, should anything happen to me is to protect Humphrey." She replied. "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I went without a night's rest."

Cailynn rolled her eyes and went back inside, lying down to sleep.

She looked over to Humphrey, who had already fallen asleep. She couldn't help but chuckle as she herself closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hours passed, and the sound of growling awoken Cailynn.

She sprung up off of the ground, rushing outside. Only to find Kylee in a ferocious fight to the death with two other wolves. She was outnumbered, but she was holding her own.

However, these two wolves were no amateurs.

It didn't matter how fast she was, she could not deal any damage to them.

The male knocked her to the ground, and she struggled to get back up.

The female looked up to Cailynn and jumped at her, Cailynn turned, rushing back into the den. The wolf followed, stopping just inside the entrance. She was prepared to attack, but when she saw Cailynn's wounds and noticed Humphrey, she froze. She said nothing, just looked at them with eerie dark eyes. She turned, joining her brother, only she did not attack Kylee, she stopped the male, who was prepared to kill her.

She grabbed his paw shaking her head.

The male released Kylee, who struggled to get up.

"I am sorry." The male spoke, helping Kylee up. Kylee refused the assistance though, as he had just been trying to kill her. Blood dropped from her many wounds as she struggled to get back to her family.

The male was white with black spots and jade green eyes.

"However, my sister and I would like to know why you have invaded our home." The male asked.

Kylee looked to the female, who still said nothing. The female was white with tan socks on her forelegs. She had a single tan spot forming around her gorgeous icy blue eyes.

"Yes..." The female spoke. "Why have you invaded our home?"

Cailynn looked up to the female, with regret.

"Our home was taken from us and we were forced to leave." She explained.

"My sister here was injured badly and she needed a place to rest and heal. We're trying to find a suitable we place to live." Kylee added.

The female looked to her brother, who simply shrugged. The female looked back to Kylee giving a sigh, as she trusted Kylee as much as Kylee trusted her.

"I am Ziva, and this is my brother Zeke. We know of a place. Jasper Park. It is several days worth of traveling."

Kylee nodded in response. "We'll take it." She said. "Humphrey, Cailynn rest up. We leave early tomorrow morning."

Cailynn returned to her resting place and fell back to sleep as did everyone else.

However, even with her injuries, Kylee still remained awake, watching over them as they all slept. Perhaps she would pay for this mistake, but she did not think so. She did not even think of it as a mistake.

Morning came and just as Kylee said, they awoke early. Even the sun had barely breached the horizon, yet still they were awake and they had just begun their journey.


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter 6_

Kylee no longer lead them, due to her injuries. Ziva did.

She had been walking them all morning, straight through to the afternoon.

Their burning muscles and sore legs might have been bearable if it weren't for the fact that they were starving. It had been two whole days since they had last eaten, but no one took notice of it, they just continued walking.

Finally, Humphrey could no longer continue. He fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. He began to groan, as his stomach growled angrily at him.

The others stopped, turning to him.

"I suppose it is time we ate." Kylee stated.

Ziva nodded with agreement and left them in search of food, while, Kylee and Zeke stayed with Humphrey and Cailynn.

Zeke looked to Cailynn.

"What is it?" Cailynn demanded.

"You're hurt, possibly more than your sister."

"Who Kylee? Nah. She never gets hurt. She's the toughest wolf you'll ever meet." Cailynn replied arrogantly.

Zeke simply looked to Kylee, who had isolated herself far from the others. Cailynn followed his gaze, allowing her eyes to rest on her sister.

"Oh but she is hurt...more than you may know. She is simply burning up on the inside, that's the reason for her inability to sleep, her pride, and her strength."

Cailynn looked puzzled. Kylee had never been hurt, physically, but could she be mentally unstable? The thoughts swarmed around in her head.

"But, what could have happened to make her feel that way?"

Zeke shook his head. "I don't know. The death of a loved one maybe?"

Then it hit her, hard. The reason why Kylee was feeling an agonizing mental pain, was the death of their parents.

She had not seen nor heard them, and as awful as it may have seemed, it was the only sensible possibility.

Cailynn's jaw dropped as she finally pieced it together.

"No." She whispered to herself, almost breaking into tears.

She could not let Humphrey find out, so she recollected herself, and regained her composure.

It was about now that Ziva returned, dragging two whole caribou with her.

Everyone crowded around the two corpses, digging into their meal.

The meat was fully consumed within minutes. Humphrey was the last to finish and had eaten the most.

Each found themselves to be completely satisfied.

However, Ziva was not thanked for her work, nor did she care. They needed to keep moving.

Again, Ziva was ahead of the group, leading them.

Eventually, they reached the mountains, and the only way around was to go over.

Ziva looked to Kylee as they stopped before the mountain wall.

Kylee gave a nod, as she understood what Ziva was saying, even if she had not spoken.

She turned to Humphrey. "Come on Humphrey." Kylee instructed.

Humphrey stood hesitant. He did not understand.

"We're going to climb, get on my back."

Humphrey rushed to obey her, hopping on her back as she started up the mountain. Having no extra weight to pull, the others climbed the wall at a faster rate then Kylee.

The cool, frigid wind blew in her face, freezing her muscles, and the world around her only grew colder as she climbed higher.

Even with Humphrey on her back and the freezing wind, she managed just fine.

She continued to climb, forcing herself to work through the freezing weather and the pain from her wounds.

Suddenly, the rock she had latched onto gave way, causing her to slip.

She immediately, shifted, latching her front left leg onto her right, causing her claws to dig into her right paw as she tried to pull herself back up, but she lacked the strength.

"Cailynn!" She called.

She could not hold on for much longer, but her life was not of any concern to her.

Cailynn looked back, scaling down a ways to reach her. "I'm coming!" She called back.

"No, take Humphrey!" Kylee screamed back, hoping she could hear her over the howling wind.

With all the strength in her body, she launched Humphrey up and off of her back. Sending him high enough for Cailynn to catch him safely with her tails. "Got him!" She called, wrapping him tightly with her tails.

Humphrey was safe sure, scared and horrified maybe, but he was safe.

Kylee on the other hand was not so lucky. As a result of her action, she lost her footing, and was now plummeting back down to the start.

She hit the ground hard.

Upon impact, she felt all the breath in her lungs leave her body.

She struggled to regain her breath as she writhed in agony.

Cailynn finally reached the ledge where Ziva and Zeke were. She set Humphrey down and quickly gazed back down over the ledge.

Her eyes fell on Kylee, who was slowly picking herself up off the ground.

"She's okay!" Cailynn said with relief.

"Yes, but she won't make it back up, she won't have the strength." Zeke corrected.

Cailynn froze, looking back down to Kylee, who had collapsed again.

"Oh no. You're right." Cailynn began to panic, pacing around in circles.

"No...No...No no no. This can't be happening." She muttered to herself.

Ziva rolled her eyes and shot off the ledge.

Everyone's eyes followed Ziva was she rode the wall back down to where they had started.

Suspense began to gnaw away at them as they watched.

However she may have done it, she managed to reach the bottom safely and retrieve Kylee, throwing her on her back.

Kylee groaned in pain as Ziva threw her on her back.

"Hold on tight." She informed.

Kylee apparently still had some strength left and used it to grip her tightly.

Ziva started up the wall again, but at a much slower rate.

About halfway, she too lost her footing, and resulted to the same strategy Kylee had, digging her left paw into her right, only difference was that she was able to recover, and continued up the mountain.

In only a few minutes, Ziva had returned Kylee to the top of the mountain, where she set her down gently.

"Thank you." Kylee whispered, barely able to speak.

Kylee however, managed to pick herself back up, and continue walking.

She collapsed again, but caught herself, refusing any help from the others.

Everyone was baffled by her level of endurance and strength.

"Come on." She began. "We need...To find...shelter."

The others hurried to her side, watching her carefully, prepared to catch her should she fall again.

Kylee continued on, pushing herself to work with the pain.

Eventually, she grew weary and became dizzy, but managed to keep herself up and going long enough for them to locate a suitable shelter.

The five took refuge, thankful for the warmth and rest the large cave provided. They each cantered in, immediately falling onto their stomachs.

Kylee was the last one in, and as soon as she set one foot in the cave, she collapsed, unable to move any longer, crying out in pain as she hit the ground.

Ziva and Cailynn were by her side instantly.

"I'm okay." She whispered, barely able to breathe.

Humphrey and Zeke had now joined them and were looking over her body.

Ziva began testing Kylee's body, bending and pressuring her back, neck and limbs. Each bend, pinch and poke elicited a cry of pain from Kylee.

"This is not good." Ziva muttered.

"What?" Cailynn said, looking to Ziva with concern and need of answers.

"She has broken most of her bones, her left front leg is broken, her front and hind right leg are broken as well, and her hind left leg is shattered. It's amazing she walked that far on her own.

Kylee's breathing could be heard throughout the entire den and it was feint and desperate.

"I'm not going to lie to you, she's probably going to die."

Cailynn shook her head, locking eyes with her sister and she refused the very word. "No...No. She won't! She can't!"

Kylee looked back up to Cailynn, slightly shaking her head.

"N-No." She groaned. "I'll be fine. I just need some rest. And you should be getting some too. We leave bright and early tomorrow morning."

They all looked to each other in astonishment. Kylee was indeed one tough wolf.

They all nodded, lying back down to sleep.

Kylee forced herself up, gazing quietly into the outside world. "You're not dead yet." She whispered to herself. "We've still got a ways to go."

A small breezed flew in through the den entrance, washing over her wounds.

It made her shiver at first, but she welcomed it. The way it flowed into her wounds, cooling the intense burn in each one felt relieving.

She knew Ziva was right, she was going to die. Not yet though, she still had to protect her siblings.

A cough forced itself through her throat and out her mouth. There was blood in her cough an she knew exactly what that meant..."Internal bleeding."

She felt a paw on her shoulder and looked behind her.

"Ziva?" She coughed.

Ziva sidled over beside Kylee.

"You fell about 109 feet and walked it off like it was nothing, but I know it hurts, it has too. You are strong though, but you will eventually succumb to you injuries." She stated.

"I know...b-but I can't, not yet. I have to make sure my brother and sister find a safe place to live, so I can't quit. Not yet, not while I'm still breathing."

Zoe couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't worry, should anything...'unexpected'...happen, then my brother and I'll watch over them."

Kylee looked over to Ziva.

"Glad to hear that."

Ziva nodded and placed her paw on her shoulder again. "Get some rest, I'll keep watch."

Kylee nodded with and smiled before limping back further into the den.

"Bless her soul." She thought to herself. "The pain she's in, must be unbelievable." She turned to once more face the dark, cold, outside world.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They continued walking, occasionally glancing to Kylee, who limped on slowly. Each felt pity for her, yet feared her admirable strength and endurance.

As their journey stretched into the upper region of the mountains, a dark eerie feeling crept up over Kylee.

She couldn't ignore it and she could not escape it.

"Wait!" She called to all, stopping them from stepping any further. "We are being followed."

"What?" Was the initial response from everyone. "By who?"

She began to survey the surrounding area, but found nothing. She found it absurd that anything could hide in a snow this thick.

"I...I don't know, but keep your eyes peeled."

A deep silence closed in, only the howling wind pierced the silence as they watched every tree, every rock, every place they could be attacked from.

Faster than one could blink, several wolves jumped out from several places.

Kylee was pinned instantly by one wolf.

"Cailynn!" She screamed as the wolf placed his paw on her chest. He began to press harder and harder, squeezing the life from her body.

"Get...Humphrey." She said, trying to push the wolf off of her. However, it was no use, she was overwhelmed, and her chest gave way, caving in.

Her ribs punctured her heart and lungs, ensuring her immediate death.

"No!" Cailynn screamed as she started toward Kylee. However she was stopped by more of the wolves, who now stood between her and Kylee.

She roared with anger as she began to devastate all before her.

Humphrey watched in fear as his friends fell.

Zeke and Kylee had already been killed and now it was just Cailynn, Ziva and himself, but perhaps he spoke too soon, for Ziva was swept from her feet and grabbed by the throat.

Humphrey witnessed in horror as Ziva's attacker reached down inside her throat. Ziva screamed with such awful pain. The wolf grinned and ripped his paw from her mouth, pulling out along with some fleshy component.

Ziva's screams of pain grew silent, but she was not still, she stood, blood pouring from her muzzle.

The pain she looked to be in seemed unbearable.

Humphrey cowered back into a rock, shutting his eyes as he began to sob.

"Humphrey!" A voice called out to him.

He peeked through one paw, and found himself on Cailynn's back, running away from the bloodshed. He turned and saw only Ziva standing before the wolves, he watched her disappear from view as the grew further in distance.

Cailynn stopped inside a den, gasping for breath as she set Humphrey down beside her and turned to watch the pursuing wolves pass by blissfully unaware of her presence.

"Cailynn?" He whimpered.

Cailynn, too exhausted to speak, looked down over him.

"Why?...Why did they have to die?"

Cailynn knelt down next to him, pulling him into a hug.

"I don't know...I don't know, but I am here, and I will protect you." She whispered as she held him tighter.

"They're gone now, we should keep moving." She picked up Humphrey and continued on.

For another two days, they walked through the snow, hungry, cold, the only heat they felt, was each other's body heat.

Her body burned as the frigid wind blasted against her, causing her to shiver and sneeze.

Each step drained so much energy, and she had already grown sick from the over-exposure to the freezing condition.

Humphrey did not suffer as she did, for she would never allow it. She had wrapped him up in her tails and was carrying him around.

"F-F-finally." She said, her teeth chattering loudly. She turned, dragging herself slowly into a small den.

She placed Humphrey on the ground next to her and lied down to rest.

"They're gone now...Aren't they?" He whimpered.

She had no audible answer, she lowered her head, nodding softly.

"And now we're all alone."

Cailynn shook her head, pulling him into another hug. "N-No...We still h-have each other." She said with a dry and quivering voice.

"Rest now Humphrey, for we will move again in the morning."

Humphrey wiped away the tears and rested his head upon his paws and fell asleep quickly.

Cailynn followed his lead and lied upon the ground covering her body with her tails in a desperate attempt to get warm, but failed to do so.

She looked down at Humphrey, who was shivering violently on the floor.

She wrapped her tails around him, offering what warmth she could.

Apparently it was enough, to warm him. He stopped shivering and now rested peacefully.

She however, would suffer greatly from the cold.

Humphrey awoke, finding himself wrapped up in his sister's tails.

"Cailynn?" He whispered, turning to his sister.

She did not answer, nor move.

Her pale, frozen body lied still and limp on the ground before him.

"Cailynn?" He whimpered, nudging her softly.

"Wake up. Please wake up."

When she failed to answer the possibility entered his mind.

Tears began to well up in the back of his throat as he tried to force them back down.

"Please!" He screamed. "Please please wake up!" He grabbed her body, shaking it violently.

She didn't move at all.

He recoiled back, slouching up against the wall as he drowned in sorrow.

"They're all gone...All of them...I'm all alone now..."

He wrapped his arms around his sister, finally shedding a single tear as he gripped her tightly.

"I love you sis." He whimpered. "Thank you for everything."

He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes and began his journey again.

As he continued walking, he now faced the same threat Cailynn did.

The frigid air that made him shiver drained him of energy and breathe.

His body burned with each movement he made, and the cold stung his skin, burning him like fire, yet he continued on.

He collapsed, exhausted from all that was happening.

He lied in the snow, beginning to cry as he whispered visible words to a world that didn't care.

"Why? Why?" He whispered with hurt in his voice and a deep scar in his heart. "Why do I continue on, when I have nothing else?"

He lied there as the snow began to bury him. There he lied, heart-broken, hopeless, starving, freezing and hurt. "What point is there?"

He was prepared to give up, to lie there and die, but something spoke to him, something from deep inside of him.

"I have to continue for those who can't, Kylee and Cailynn gave their lives for me. Ziva and Zeke, mom and dad. I can't let them die in vein, I have to keep going."

He picked himself up, pushing himself forward. He would continue to walk fighting all his pain. Unfortunately, his body gave before his spirit, and he had still not found a home or shelter.

He fell to the ground, unconscious, watching his own life slowly slip away.


End file.
